


Missing You

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Three months after your release date, Carol finally gets released. Fluff and smut.





	Missing You

I had been out for three months and with Carol's release date soon, i had been all nerves and excitement the past few days. These past three months i had missed her terribly, used to being with her every day in prison and sleeping next to her in her bunk every night. Trying to pass the time until she got out, i spent the days working two jobs to make enough for rent and bills for the one bedroom studio i rented. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when Carol arrived. She hadn't been in the outside world for nearly fourty years and had a lot of adjusting to do. So, i wanted to make sure she did it as comfortably as possible.   
..........

The night before I couldn't sleep a wink i was so excited. I went shopping earlier that day after work and got Carol a few articles of clothing i thought she might like. Just something to start her off with and to wear home besides the usual prison issue release clothes. So, waking up early and making some coffee i head out to take the hour long drive to Lichfield Max. The commute wasn't bad, used to driving it every week for visiting hours to see Carol. I spent the time daydreaming of being able to be free with her, to live just the two of you, and be able to sleep in a proper bed with her by your side.

Waiting by the gate i was beginning to get anxious. 'She was supposed to be released at ten, its ten fifteen.' I mutter to myself, hoping to God she didn't pull some stupid stunt or somehow get herself into some shit. She had been promising me she was staying out of trouble, but Carol never could resist being in control and having her nose in everything that went on in c-block.

Lost in my thoughts and having zoned out staring out into the parking lot, i was startled when i felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

Spinning around i was met with grey blue eyes lit up behind a pair oversized glasses and a soft smirk.

"Carol!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her neck and nuzzling into her with a grin.

"Damn baby girl, it's like you haven't seen me in about three months or something." She chuckles while embracing you back and planting a kiss to the top of your hairline.

"Come on, lets get the fuck out of here before they decide I'm too much of a menace to society and want to take me back." 

"Shit or me too for that matter." I respond backing away and grabbing her hand to pull her towards the car.  
.........

"Thank you for my shirt. I really like it."

"It suits you." I say moving my hand from where its resting in hers on the middle console to play with the edge of her rolled up sleeve just below the bend of her elbow.

"I figured plaid would be the way to go." I smile at her.

"So what's next?" She asks, taking a cigarette out of the pack i had bought her and lighting it up.

"Well I figured we could we could get some lunch. Get you some proper food instead of that mush." 

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Well whatcha got in mind for your first meal as a free woman?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know." She cocks her head, brows furrowed in thought.

"There's this nice little diner not too far from the house. They have plenty of options and they're pretty good. We could go there?" 

"Okay, works for me." She replies, flicking cigarette ash out the window and taking my hand in hers again.

Breathing in the outside air and gazing up at the mid morning sky, Carol takes in the world as it passes by her window and we make our way down the road. My eyes prickle with tears at the sight of the content smile on her face. I'm just happy she's finally happy.  
........ 

"That hit the spot. Forgot what good food tasted like so i didn't know i was missing it that much." She smirks, stretching out her long arms and leaning back against the booth.

"You're too damn cute. You know that?" I smile at her.

"Cute?" She scoffs. "Yeah, yeah, and you're fucking blind." She chides.

"Alright then you ass. Let's go pay so we can finally get home." You say standing and pinching her arm, as she chuckles back in response.

"You go. I'll wait outside." She stands, walking towards the door. 

"Going to smoke?"

"You know it." She smirks and nods her head at me.  
.......

Leaning against the car with her long legs crossed and cigarette half smoked, Carol stands with one arm across her chest, the other by her side with cigarette in hand. Seemingly lost in thought her staring into the distance, my heart does flips at the sight of her. Here was this beautiful woman that i'm able to call mine and finally have her all to myself without gaurds or inmates watching our every move.

"Babe?" I soflty say to her as i reach her. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing," she smirks, meeting my gaze, "just thinking about all the time i have to make up for in the three months i couldn't touch you." 

She pushes off the car, flicking out her cigarette, and closing the few feet of distance between the two of us. Pulling me into her body by my waist she leaves mere inches from her face to mine. 

"I've really missed you." She says in a more serious tone.

Placing your hands on either side of her face i softly smile up at her. "I've missed you too."

Pulling her in for a gentle, slow kiss, i hold her there for a few moments, enjoying the freedom of being able to kiss her so publicly and for the first time in a long time.

"I love you." I tell her, grazing my lips and nose to hers.

"I love you too, baby girl."   
.....

"So here we are." I say as we pull up to the apartment complex. "That one's ours in the corner. Building D, apartment 5. Home sweet home."

Carol looks out the window, giving no response, taking in her surroundings, curious eyes roaming in thought.

Parking the car and stepping out with keys in hand, i make my way towards the door. Carol follows behind with her prison issue maroon sweatshirt thrown over the crook of her arm and cigarette pack in her front shirt breast pocket. 

Opening the door and stepping aside for her to walk in, i nervously await her response with my breath held in anticipation. 

Carol looks over the apartment, smile finally appearing on her face. "This is damn near perfect after spending nearly 40 years locked up in that shit hole." She lets out a dry chuckle.

"Good, i was nervous you wouldn't like it or it would be too small. I know it's just a little studio but i fixed it up to be cute and cozy for us." I breathe out in a rushed sigh of relief, shutting the door behind me.

Laughing at me, she leans over to where i stand beside her and gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you for being out here working your ass off to give us a better life."

"I'm just glad your finally home." I say putting my keys and purse on the counter. So my arms are free to wrap around her waist and pull her in.

Throwing the sweatshirt into the closest chair, she runs her fingers through my hair to the back of my head to cradle it and pull me in closer to a kiss. 

It starts off slow and soft until she runs her tongue across my bottom lip, requesting entrance. Opening my mouth to deepen the kiss, i let out a low moan at the taste of her. I move my hands to her hips, gripping her even closer to my body, our tongues in a hot and heavy battle for dominance. 

Pulling away breathless with my nose grazing hers, i look up at her through my eyelashes, muttering "Fuck, I've missed you."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we go crawl up in bed and you can show me just how much you missed me?" She responds, pupils blown wide with lust.

Taking her by the hand and leading her towards the bed, i stop at the end so we can kick our shoes off. I lay back, pulling her on top of me with her straddling my leg. She leans down planting a quick kiss to my mouth and makes her way from my jawline down my neck, teeth nipping at skin and lips and tongue soothing the soft bites. 

Running my hands down her back and up under her shirt, my palms roam the length of her back, exploring the warm skin found underneath. As she gently sucks the crook of my neck, i let out a moan, moving my hands to her sides and up her stomach to cup her breasts.

"Fuck baby." Tumbles from her lips in a breathy moan.

She brings her face back to mine, kissing me again as i palm her breasts through her thin cotton bra and start to tweak her already hard nipples in between my thumbs and forefingers.

"This has gotta go." I say, stopping to tug the plaid button up down her shoulders, leaving her in just the white undershirt. We both sit up still straddling one anothers leg to pull our own shirts over our heads, leaving both of us in our bras, 

My hands find their way back to her breasts as i pull down the thin fabric covering them, exposing her bare skin. I lean in and take one of her nipples into my mouth, teeth softly biting and pulling at the hardened peak as i suck and swirl my tongue around the pink flesh. My other hand giving attention to her other breast, she tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me in closer by the back of my head.

Pushing my thigh into her still clothed center, i reach my free hand down to her lower back, guiding her grind against me. Both of us moaning at the friction, i release her nipple from my lips with a pop and take my hand from her other breast to place it at her side, gripping her hip.

She leans into me, pushing me back to lay on the bed again while we sloppily kiss each other, breaths coming out in pants. Pulling her bra over her head in one quick motion, she reaches behind me unhooking my own and removing it, throwing it across the room to join hers in the floor.

Bending her head down and giving my nipples the same treatment i gave hers moments before, i suck in a sharp gasp at the sudden contact. She moves her mouth to my other nipple, wasting no time getting to work on it as her hands rest just below my breasts on my ribcage.

She then raises up, sitting back to pull my hips upwards to give her room to tug my leggings and underwear off in one motion. 

Surveying my naked body before her, she hums in approval, as i lay splayed out underneath her, skin tingling in anticipation. She starts unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and i sit up to help her pull them from her hips, both of us laying back once they reach her knees to pull them down her long legs. I pull her underwear down following her jeans, impatient to feel her bare body against my own.

I readjust our legs, one of my mine between hers, as she lowers her slick heat onto my thigh, pulling up her leg to meet my own wetness. 

"Holy fuck, Carol." I whimper out as we grind against each other. 

One hand rests on her hip and the other reaches up to tug at her hair. She leans down, placing one arm to rest beside my head and her other hand resting on the side of my neck, fingers splayed out over my throat. She hovers inches above me, breasts grazing mine in the rythym we've set against one another.

"Damn baby girl, you're so wet." Carol coos in my ear. Bringing her face back up to look at me, she bites her bottom lip and softly grunts, putting more pressure from her thigh onto my center.

Gasping out a "fuck.", my lower belly burns and my insides contract in impending orgasm. 

"I want to feel you inside me, i need you inside me, fuck me baby, please." I whimper out. 

She removes her thigh replacing it with her lithe fingers, running along the length of my slick heat. Bringing them up to my bundle of nerves, she slowly cricles my clit with her fingertips. I let out a low moan as she presses her fingers down harder, deepening her circles. She then moves down my center, plunging two fingers inside me as i gasp the same time she moans above me, both equally as satisfied. 

Still grinding into my thigh, Carol pumps her fingers in and out of me, fingertips brushing my g spot with each plunge into my heat. She starts off fucking me at a slow, deliberate pace, fingers coming close to my entrance only to be pushed back down deep inside me. She begins to qiicken her pace, and places her thumb onto my clit, rubbing in small, quick circles.

"Fuck, I'm so close." I breathe into her hair, the side of my face resting in the crook of her neck and my nails digging into her back.

Hearing this, she sits up and adds a third finger, watching me with her eyes dark, squirm below her. She speeds up her pace yet again, curling inside me to tap at my g spot and grinding down harder on me.

Reaching between her legs, i begin toying with her clit in an attempt to make her come at the same time. She throws her head back, letting out a long, loud, breathy, moan. That coupled with the sight of her bare breasts slightly bouncing as she rode me was enough to send me over the edge.

"FUCK, CAROL! SHIT, OH BABY, FUCK!" I cried out as i contracted around her fingers and shook as my orgasm took over my body. Trying to also concentrate enough to work my fingers against Carol's clit as she came with me. Riding each other through our orgasms, mouths agape and eyes screwed shut, my juices flowed onto her fingers as hers dripped onto my thigh.

Both finishing, Carol pulled her fingers out of me and collpased into a heaving, sweaty, mess back on top of me. Trying to catch my breath and also flushed, i wrapped my arms around her middle, tugging her in close. After a moment of coming back down to earth, we both stretched our legs back out and Carol laid her head down on my shoulder, her cheek resting on my chest.

I let out a chuckle, still breathing heavily and moving a hand to reach up to stroke her hair away from her face. "You see just how much i missed you?" I grin.

Raising her head to look at me with a mischievous smirk, she replies, "I don't know, you might just have to show me a few more times."


End file.
